A New Kind of Divergence
by StoriesOfAnotherNight
Summary: Dauntless during Four/Tobias's initiation
1. Choosing Ceremony

His name was called.

Tobias took a deep breath and stepped forward with utmost certainty. The Candor woman who had given the opening address handed him the knife.

Tobias never stopped to think. He slit his palm and blood trickled from the wound. Pain diffused out from the cut but he held his head high. Extending his hand out over the burning coals, he let several drops of red liquid fall. They seared and sizzled but that sound was overwhelmed by the sounds of whispers and gasps.

He didn't care. He made his way over to the other Dauntless initiates, and the ceremony continued. He had resolved not to ever look back but Tobias couldn't help shooting one defiant glance towards his father.

Marcus looked straight ahead in stark contrast to the people around him who were leaning over muttering to each other. To the casual observer his father might have looked stolid, calm even. But Tobias knew better. Right beneath that emotionless façade his father wore Tobias knew rage was reaching a boiling point. Marcus might have had the whole world fooled but not him. For he was wearing that face Tobias had learned to fear. The expression that came right before all the screaming and the beating and the belt. The face that had tormented him all his life, whenever his father got angry, which seemed to be becoming more and more frequent as the days passed.

But not anymore.

Tobias turned away from his father and stared at the back of the head in front of him. He wouldn't have to ever see his father again. Tobias briefly wondered who his father would take his blinding rages out on now that he had left. But it didn't matter. Such a thing no longer concerned him.

This was the start of his new life.

He was free.

He was Dauntless.


	2. First Jump

The ceremony ended. Several people around here started to stir from their seats. Lissa rose too, following the Dauntless out, leaving her home and family behind.

No.

She mustn't think that way. That was not the truth. She knew the truth and it was that she was no longer Candor. She was never truly Candor. Telling the truth just never came easily to her. She had tired. Really tried for sixteen years to no effect.

She had chosen Dauntless.

Dauntless was her new home. Her new faction. This is where she belonged.

Her test scores had proven this was her path. No. The Candor part of her brain scolded her. That was another lie. Her test was "inconclusive," whatever that meant. Lissa wasn't sure that anyone actually knew what such a result meant. But it wasn't good. The man who had conducted the test had seemed worried and nervous. And he had called her something.

Divergent.

She shook her head. She wouldn't think on that now. Around her yells and whoops of joy and laughter went up. The crowd of Dauntless members and initiates pick up pace and soon they were running alongside a train.

"Holy crap" she whispered. Besides her an Amity girl nodded in agreement. The Dauntless whooped louder still and began jumping onto the train. The Dauntless-born initiates followed soon after. It was the only factor transfers that were left running alone side the train.

Lissa suppressed a frisson of fear and adrenaline and leaped onto the train. She got on foot in the train but the other caught on something and she started to fall. A hand from inside the train grabbed hers and hoisted her up. She collapsed breathless, leaning against the side of the train.

"You okay there Candor," a Dauntless initiate asked scornfully. She looked up. He was smirking. She frowned at him.

"Yes I'm fine," she snapped. "Unlike you I haven't been doing this my whole life so you can wipe that obnoxious smile off your face." She turned away but he caught her shoulder. He was stronger than his slight figure would have suggested and he kept her from turning around. She glared at him and he held up his hands in a sign of defeat.

"Whoa there," she said. "I didn't mean any harm. Lets try this again, shall we? I'm Zeke." He extended a hand. Lissa hesitated before accepting it.

"I'm Lissa."

"Well Lissa," Zeke said. "Nice to meet you."

She appraised him carefully. He wasn't tall, a few inches taller than her but that wasn't saying much. His golden eyes seemed to glow in his dark skin. However his golden eyes stance was casual and laid back. His smile genuine without a hint of its former condescension.

"Nice to meet you too," she conceded. He laughed. "You don't have to be all serious. Is that what they teach you in Candor?"

Lissa cracked a smile, "Reasons I left."

Zeke stared at her for a moment before laughing again. "I like you. Your different."

"You have no idea," Lissa muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind," she said quickly. "So what's Dauntless like?"

"Were here!" a voice called out. Lissa looked around. The train was approaching the roof of a building. As the reached it several Dauntless began throwing themselves out of the train. Them more began leaving.

"See you on the other side Candor!" Zeke shouted as he too leaped from the train.

Lissa moved to follow then realized what was below the train. Nothing. That was what was below. Nothing but seven stories of air. She stumbled and fell. Arms closed around her waist, stabilizing her.

"Careful there," a deep voice said. Lissa looked around. It was a tall boy dressed all in grey. He was Abnegation. The one that caused the big stir back at the ceremony. He was staring at her. She met his gaze and he quickly released her waist.

"Ready?" he asked. But she could tell he was nervous.

"Are you?" she countered with a smile and flung herself out the train. For a second she was falling. then her feet hit solid ground. The force of it caught her by surprise and she fell and rolled.

"Need a hand?" It was the Abnegation boy.

She smiled. "Thanks but I got two." He smiled uncertainly.

Lissa smiled. "Joking." She accepted his hand. "Thanks, and for back on the train."

He shrugged. "No big deal."

"Guess it comes with the territory, Abnegation, and all."

His eyes hardened. She had offended him, but she didn't get to find out why. Over her shoulder Zeke called.

"Yo Candor," he said loping up beside her. "You really do have a problem stay on your feet huh?"

"And you have a knack for annoying comments."

Zeke shrugged, "Could be worse. Who's the Stiff?" he asked gesturing towards the Abnegation boy. Lissa glanced at him. He was tense, she could tell from his eyes and his stance.

"I don't know," Lissa said. "What is your name?" the boy didn't respond. Lissa tried again. "You obviously don't like being called Stiff so what shall we call you?"

The boy glanced at her. "Tobias," he said finally.

"Well Tobias," Zeke said. "Candor, welcome to Dauntless." He flung his arms wide. "Home of the—" but he didn't get to finish. A small woman abou 30 leaped onto the edgo of the seven story building and addressed the crowd.

"Welcome to Dauntless. I am Nikkia, one of your new faction leaders. Over the edge of this building is the members entrance to Dauntless."

"You want us to jump off a building?" An Erudite boy asked.

Nikkia fixed him with a hard stare. "If you can't do it you don't belong here." The Erudite boy fell silent. "The initiates get to go first." The crowd of Dauntless members parted for the initiates.

"Is this how you always get home?" Lissa whispered to Zeke. "Jumb off a building?"

"Member's entrance," Zeke reminded her. "Normally we get a door."

"Is no one going to jump?" Nikkia asked impatiently. That sparked something in Lissa. A desire to prove herself or a death wish, she wasn't sure but she looked around and stepped forward. She reached the edge of the building and looked down. It was a black hole bordered by three other buildings so the shadows did not allow you to see the bottom.

Lissa took a deep breath. She could feel her heart racing. As she stood on the edge of the building, the wind whipping around her.

This was a lie. A scare tactic. The truth was she wasn't going to die. She would land safety. But still she knew she wouldn't be able to jump if she thought about it. She shook her head to clear it and nearly lost her balance. She heard a gasp behind her but Lissa paid no attention. She jumped.

She was falling through nothingness. The wind whipped passed, tearing at her clothes, stinging her face. Her stomach felt a million miles about where is should be. She felt elated, high from the adrenaline.

Then in an instant it was all over. Her feet hit something hard. She fell, and the net, for it was a net, cradled her body.

Lissa laughed, feeling drunk from the fall. Hands pulled her off the net. She tripped, and naturally, fell. Or she would have if those same hands had not caught her again.

"Careful" a deep voice said. Lissa glanced up. A Dauntless boy stood about her. He was tall with a square jaw and blonde hair. He had sea green crystal clear eyes that seemed to analyze everything as if he were forming eight different ways to take down everyone around him.

"Is she hurt?" another male voice asked from the shadows. The first boy glanced at her knee. She had torn her black pants and was bleeding. He bent to look at it. "I don't think so Demetri." The first boy called. "It doesn't look deep. Does it hurt." Lissa shook her head.

"I'm Rowan," he said. "What's your name?"

"Lissa." She replied.

Rowan called over his shoulder, "First jumper, Lissa!"


	3. A New Life

Tobias watched as Lissa flung herself off the building ledge. He itched to look over the side.

See if she died or not.

But no.

The Dauntless wouldn't let all of their Initiates jump to their death. This had to be some kind of a trick. It was all a mind game, completely harmless.

_If you count out that you're still jumping off a building_, a small part of his brain nagged at him. He shifted his weight nervously. Another Initiate, a Dauntless boy stepped up to the edge. Tobias watched as the boy took a deep breath and jumped. Then a Dauntless girl and another boy. To everyone's surprise, the next person to step forward is an Amity girl.

But Tobias is distracted from her jump by a voice coming from behind him.

"I don't think that he'll do it, do you?" Tobias glanced over his shoulder. It was a Erudite boy. He was speaking to a girl from his old faction. She snickered. "A Stiff like him, unlikely."

Tobias grounded his teeth. He was going to show them. He was going to be the next jumper. He stepped forward and climbs onto the ledge. If he looked down all he would be able to see is black, but Tobias knew he can't look down. If he did he would lose is nerve. Tobias knew he was shaking either from the wind or from fright, he wasn't sure. He sneaked a glance over to Nikkia.

She was still standing on the ledge as casually as if it were a sidewalk. Tobias caught her eye and she smiled. Encouragingly? Grimly? He couldn't tell.

"See," Tobias hears a voice hiss. "See the Stiffs not going to do it."

That was it. Tobias braced himself. He closed his eyes. _It's not like I have anything to go back to anyway._ He thought. _I won't go back to Abnegation, I'd rather be factionless._

With that last thought, he jumped.

The wind whistled passed his ears and then he hits something. In a daze he is helped to his feet and goes to stand with the other jumpers. Lissa smiled at him and walked over. He noticed her leg was cut and sees red.

"Its nothing," Lissa said. "Just a scrap. I fell."

"No kidding."

"Not off the building, off that thing" she pointed to the net.

Zeke was right, you do have a hard time staying on your feet."

She shrugged, changing topics. "It's a rush, though, isn't it? I can wait to go again."

Tobias nodded mutely. His heart was still racing. He didn't want to say anything but the building stunt was awful. No it was terrifying. _But you can't think that way anymore_, he scolded himself. _You chose Dauntless. No fear remember?_

Tobias noticed that Lissa was watching him. She looked thoughtful. "You okay?"

Tobias ran his fingers through his hair and nodded again. She didn't look convinced. He'd need to put on a better show than that. "Yeah," he said with faked enthusiasm. "Yeah it was awesome."

It takes several more minutes before everyone is on solid ground. The big Erudite boy was one of the last to jump and the Erudite girl screamed the whole way down.

_At least I didn't make a complete fool of myself_, Tobias thought smiling. Lissa nudged him in the side. When he looked over she shared a conspiratorial smile. Tobias suddenly felt a lot better. Lissa seemed nice. He wasn't sure what having a friend was like but he felt for the first time hopeful.

Then, two Dauntless men, one with dark hair the other with blonde, set off down a narrow stone tunnel. The Initiates follow. The tunnel is dark and the ceiling slopes inward given the appearance of being underground. This doesn't worry him at all, which is more than what some of the other Initiates could say. Tobias was used to small dark places. All those years of hiding from my father have finally paid off. _Thanks dad,_ he thought dryly. _You made my life miserable for sixteen years but at least now I'm not claustrophobic._

Tobias was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the line stopped moving until he almost collided with an Amity Initiate in front of him. Lissa was not so lucky and actually did crash into the person in front of her. It was of course the Erudite boy from the roof. He snarled something at her. She began to respond by it cut off.

"This is where we divide," the dark-haired Dauntless man announced. "Dauntless-born initiates come with me, assuming you don't need the tour."

The Dauntless begin to sift out.

"See you on the other side Candor," Zeke said as he passed Lissa. "Assuming we both make it through that is. You too Stiff."

Tobias clenched his teeth. He wished people would stop calling him that. He left that part of his life behind and he never, ever wanted to go back. He didn't even want to look over his shoulder for one last goodbye. Abnegation was dead for all that he cared.

Once the Dauntless-born leave there are only about ten Initiates.

That is when the blonde Dauntless man addresses the remaining people. "My name is Rowan. I am your instructor. I normally work protecting the boarder but I am temporarily on leave to teach you all during the upcoming weeks. Right now we are about to enter The Pit—"

The Pit? To Tobias's left Lissa snickered. Rowan's eyes were instantly on her.

"Do you have something to say?" he asked thought it is obvious he is not expecting a reply.

"It's just, 'the Pit.'" She said. "How original. I know Erudite have all the brains but you could have thought of something more, I don't know, creative." Tobias stared at her. Candor were not used to keeping quiet but still. This girl had guts to say something that blunt.

Rowan narrowed his eyes at her. "Watch your mouth Lissa." He hissed. "You might have been the first jumper but you are still only an Initiate, and you better learn to keep your opinions silent. You're not in Candor territory anymore."

Lissa did not flinch under his glance but merely stares back.

Rowan led the way to The Pit.

"Oh now I get it," Lissa muttered. She is right. The Pit is aptly named. A large cavern with stone walls stretching several stories high. Places such as clothes and food stores were built directly into the rock. People run along narrow paths that zig-zag there way up and down the walls. Tobias can't help noticing that the paths have no guard rails and the people are all young. But he didn't dwell for long. Rowan was leading them to the right side of The Pit.

The floor ends in a iron railing. Just beyond, several stories down Tobias sees water. To the left, the water is calm, not tame, but calm. However to the right side the water is frothing in white foam, curling around sharp rocks.

"It is called the Chasm. It is there as a reminder to all that there is a difference, however small, between idiocy," he motions to the right side. "and bravery." He motions to the left. "There have been some who forget this and take a daredevil jump of the left side. Everyone of them has died. Believe me when I say only a fool would try that jump. This is your first and only warning." Tobias glanced over the edge one last time. He saw that Rowan meant. A jump to the right would be madness.

Rowan beckoned the Initiates to come away from the edge. Tobias turned away from the water just in time to see Lissa close her eyes and take in a deep, although, shaky breath. Was she scared? It didn't seem to fit with her. As far as he had been able to see she wasn't scared of anything.

The Initiates are lead to one of the many holes in the wall which turned out to be a dining hall. Lissa loads her plate up with food. Everything here looked unfamiliar and Tobias was thrilled. Back in Abnegation the people only ate the plainest food possible. He filled his plate and went to sit with Lissa. She smiled when he sat down.

"So what do you think of it so far?" She asked.

"I love it." Tobias replied immediately. He saw no point in holding back.

Lissa smiled again. "Yeah me too." She took a bite of food and chewed thoughtfully. "Must be a big change huh? I don't know much about Abnegation but from what I heard."

Tobias nodded. "Yeah it's different but it's a good different. I would never go back."

"Mind me asking why you switched?"

Tobias pursed his lips. "Just felt like it, I guess."

"You're lying."

He must have looked surprised because Lissa pointed to herself. "Candor, remember. We're trained to smell a lie from a mile away."

"Fine. I hated home and wanted a change okay?" he snapped.

She just stared at him. "Okay I get it. You don't what to talk about it but you will tell me everything when your ready."

"And if I'm never ready." He countered. Lissa leaned back in her chair and smiled.

"You will be, eventually. When better friends you'll learn to open up to more."

"Can I trust you?" he asked quietly.

She nodded. "Yes, and you can trust that because I'm Candor and we don't lie. So what were you going to say?"

"Nothing, not yet. But I'm getting there."

"Well you better hurry up. Part of being fearless is being honest with yourself about what scares you, and if you don't open up and figure it out soon, I have a bad feeling you're not going to last in this place."

Tobias nodded, but he knew exactly what frightened him. And that thing could no longer touch him. He glanced up at Lissa. "What about you? What are you scared of?"

She hesitated.

"That waterfall?" Tobias asked curiously.

She nodded ever so faintly. "Yeah. Water freaks me out. I mean I'm okay if I drink it, but I'm terrified of drowning. If I can help it, I will never go near that thing again." she gestured roughly at The Chasm.

"Why?"

"Because I don't like wate—Oh why am I scared of it?" she swallowed. "Not everything yet. I'll tell you soon but…"

Tobias nodded. The rest of lunch passed uneventfully. Once everyone was finished, Nikkia reappeared and led them all to down another hallway. Rowan joined them again halfway there, where ever there was.

Nikkia stopped before two large doors. "You all should know me from the roof as one of your new faction leaders. I will be overseeing your training to make sure everything goes—smoothly." She glares at Rowan. something was not right between those two and Tobias wondered which side was better. He was also hoping he'd never have to choose.

"Behind this door," Nikkia continues. "is the room where you will all be sleeping. However before we let you see it I want to go over a couple of ground rules. First, no one is to leave the compound unless accompanied by a Dauntless member. Second, you are expected in the training room promptly at eight every morning. No complaining and no stragglers. You will be punished. Training goes from eight in the morning to six at night with a break for lunch. After each Initiation phase you will be ranked in conjunction with the Dauntless-born."

"Wait," someone protested. It is the Erudite girl. "That's not fair. They've been training their own lives. We only get a few weeks."

"Life isn't fair." Nikkia said. "What is your name?"

"Lynn."

"Well then Lynn, what you say is true. The Dauntless-born have an advantage. They are already better than you so I expect you to take this training seriously, because based on your rankings, only the top ten Initiates will actually become Dauntless."

Everyone is silent. Frozen. Then the wave comes and a furious outcry from several of the Initiates. Tobias was not one of the loud ones. He felt a sinking feeling in his gut. He's odds at becoming one of the top ten aren't good. He snuck a glance at Lissa. She is silent as well. A muscle moves in her jaw. She looked determined. Of course. Her odds were better than his. She would make it in, he was sure of it.

Nikkia looks annoyed and clears her throat. Immediately everyone quiets down and she continues. "The first four cuts will be made after stage 1. The remaining cuts after the final stage. Now there are twelve Dauntless born initiates this year. As I said before, they have an advantage so," She smiled and Tobias stomach fell even more. "Train hard. The odds are not in your favor."

As if they needed reminding.

"What happens in your cut?" The big Erudite boy asked. Tobias noticed that he too looked nervous.

"You leave the compound and live factionless."

"What," the boy protested. "Why didn't you tell us before? If I, we had known that –"

Nikkia whorled on him and he closed his month. "If you are really Dauntless it won't matter," she hissed. "And if it does then leave right now. Don't waste my time."

The Erudite boy remained silent, and Nikkia continued. "Between initiation phases there will also be a break. You may do whatever you like in your free time."

"except leave." Lissa whispered. Tobias silently agreed but it didn't matter to him. That part would be easy as he had no place he'd like to go. He was however intrigued by the "do whatever you like" part. At home, no, where he came from he never got to do what he wanted. He got to do what his father wanted or what everyone else wanted.

Nikkia pushed open the doors and everyone filed into their new room.


	4. Confrontations

The sleeping room was equipped with five sets of bunk beds. Initiates scurried around Tobias claiming beds. He didn't really care where he sleeps, though he wanted a bottom bunk. Something about sleeping even that high off the ground is nerve-wracking. If you rolled over in your sleep and fell from that height you could break something. And if you're lucky that something won't be your neck.

"There are only ten beds," Tobias heard someone say. It was a Candor girl.

"So," The big Erudite boy asked there is something about his tone that is inherently condescending. "Sorry if you want another bed to cry on but in case you hadn't noticed there are only ten of us."

"We started out with more like twelve or thirteen." Tobias realizing what the Candor girl meant.

"Exactly," the Candor girl say. "And I thought Erudite were supposed to be smart."

"I am smart."

"Evidently not."

"Well if you're so clever why are there only ten beds?"

The Candor girl is furious but doesn't have an answer. "I don't know." she said finally.

"See you're just another dumb-"

"And you just another arrogant-"

"Shauna." Someone interrupts. It was Lissa. It hadn't occurred to him that Lissa would know this girl but now that he thought about it, it made sense. They were both Candor.

"Shauna," Lissa said. "Isn't it obvious? They knew we all wouldn't make it this far."

Everyone realized the truth of what she said because for a moment all ten Initiates where silent.

Then the big Erudite boy breaks the silence. "I don't know about the rest of you but I'm going to make it." He said. "Not only am I going to make it I'm going to be number one."

"You seem awful cocky" Lissa said.

"It's not cocky if it's true."

"It's not true just because you think so."

"You think someone here could outscore me." The Erudite boy stood and walked over to her so he was in her face. He was trying to intimidate her but from the looks of it, it was not working.

"Yes, actually I do."

"Oh really? Who?" Erudite is getting angry.

"Me." Lissa said simply.

He just laughed. "You? I could understand if you said one of the Dauntless-born but you? You obviously don't know what I'm capable of."

"And what exactly would that be? Think you're so badass because you can haul around a pile of books? Think again brain boy."

"Who do you think you are?"

"Someone who's not buying your crap. It's all obviously an act."

Erudite is seething. He raises his fist but Shauna grabs Lissa's arm and pulls her away before his impact.

"Come on guys break it up." The Amity girl said.

"Yeah," Someone else agreed. It is another Erudite boy, though he is smaller and looks friendly. "Eric," he said addressing the big Erudite. "Just give it a rest."

"Stay out of it, Blaise" Eric snapped. But the rest of the Initiates agree with Blaise.

"It's late," one of the Candor boys said. "And I want to get to bed especially if we start training tomorrow, so how about Lissa promises to drop it, and Eric promises to not murder us all in our sleep. 'kay?

Eric grumbled but everyone else murmured their consent to this plan.

All around Tobias, people begin changing into the clothes provided by the Dauntless. It is odd sharing a room with girls. Tobias rarely talked to a girl and now he was sleeping in the same room with not one but five. Tobias wanted to get out of his boring grey clothes, the last reminder that he was once a part of Abnegation, but he hesitated feeling awkward with so many people around.

"You know, you don't have to change right now if you don't want to," a voice from above said. Tobias looked around. It is Lissa. She has chosen the bunk right about his and is lying in bed looking comfortable, already in her new clothes.

"I want to," Tobias said. "Its just…" he glanced around the room.

"Hey its cool. If you want I could get Ash to take you shopping tomorrow or something."

"Shopping?" Tobias wanted to erase his last connection to his old faction but shopping never held much of an appeal.

"Yes, because you're clothes are ugly and way to big" She picked at my clothes. "Sorry If I'm rude."

Tobias shakes his head. "Thanks but no thanks. I'm going to change. I need to get out of these."

Lissa nods. "Sure, if it helps, I promise not to look."

Tobias shrugs but he was grateful for her support. He quickly changes and soon was curled up in bed and falling asleep.


	5. Stage 1

The next morning everyone convenes in the training area. Rowan and Nikkia are already there. Lissa glances around at the rest of the Initiates. Some of them look expectant. Shauna and the Amity girl, Haven, looked nervous. Eric and his Erudite girlfriend, Lynn look excited.

Lissa felt all three. That and tired. Dispite Ash's peace-keeping maneuvers last night, Lissa still hadn't been able to get to sleep until long after everyone else.

Firstly, she was rather annoyed with Ash for breaking up her quarrel with Eric. That boy needed to be taken down a notch and Lissa was just about to set him straight when Ash just had to jump in the middle. Maybe he should have transferred to Amity instead of Dauntless.

Second, she couldn't stop thinking about what she had told Eric. She had essentially told him, and everyone else, that she was going to be number one. That put her under a lot of pressure and made her nervous for training. To be number one seemed near impossible. Eric was definately bigger than her, as was Lynn. So were the Candor transfers she came with, and even Tobias. Only Haven was physically smaller. Beating her way to the top through all that would be beyond difficult and when you counted in the Dauntless-born...Why had she said that? She knew why and was beginning to regret it. There were other ways of knocking down Eric's ego than making arrogant promises of her own. Rowan was right, she needed to learn to keep her mouth shut.

But thirdly and most importantly, Lissa couldn't stop thinking about her family. Her mother and father and her little brother. What were they doing that instant? Did they miss her? Of course they did. She missed them. What had they thought of her choice. Surely they'd understand. Part of being Candor was being honest to yourself and that's what she had done. She knew that she didn't belong in Candor so she transferred. Lissa only hoped her family understood.

With all those thoughts plaguing her during the night, Lissa felt exhausted.

Rowan stepped forward. "Preparation eradicates cowardice, which is defined as the failure to act in the midst of fear," he says walking among the Initiates handing out guns. "Each stage of initiation will prepare you in a difference way. The first stage is physical, the second, emotional, and the third, mental." He finishes giving out weapons and walks to the front of the group. "Today, in the physical stage you will learn first guns, and then how to fight." He raises his own gun and fires at the targets, three red rings on a piece of plywood. It goes cleanly through the center ring with a loud bang that made her ears hurt. "Now you try."

Lissa turned towards her own target. The gun felt heavy when she lifted it.

She was not prepared for the recoil. Or the noise which seemed a lot louder coming from her own gun than from Rowan's.

She tried again, steeling herself against the recoil. This time she did not stumble backwards though she still flinched at the sound. She would have to work on that but for now, all she wanted was to hit the target. It takes two more tries before the bullet hits the outer most ring, and another two after that before she nicks the edge of the center ring. One more shot sends the bullet clearly through the middle of the target.

Lissa felt a surge of pride ripple through her. She glanced around at the other Initiates. Next to her, on the left, the Amity girl is still struggling. On her right, the Erudite boy, Blaise, has hit the target and was now working his way towards the center. This seemed to be the same the rest of the other Initiates. All except for the big Erudite, Eric, who as she watched hit the middle ring for the first time, and surprisingly Tobias.

The Abnegation boy two stations down from her, had his eyes determinedly set on the target and pulled the trigger. The shot hit the middle of the target next to another hole that he had previously made. Another shot leaves a cluster of bullet holes in the center ring.

That snapped Lissa's attention back to her own target. She fired. The bullet narrowly missed the center ring. She'd have to do better than that if she was to keep up with Abnegation.

She fired again.


	6. We're both Dauntless

The gun practice continued all morning. Not that Tobias minded. The Abnegation looked down on guns which made him eager to learn how to use one. How many times had he heard his father, Marcus, his hypocritical father lecture on the evils of guns. What would Marcus say if he saw Tobias now? He'd probably not say anything. His face would probably get red and he'd reach for the belt.

Instinctive Tobias cringed at the thought, and then cursed at himself for it. His father wasn't here. He wasn't at his old home anymore. Marcus couldn't touch him anymore. He shouldn't be scared of the mere thought of him.

But he was.

"You okay Stiff?"

It's Shauna, Lissa's Candor friend. Tobias shrugged. "Yeah why?"

"Because you look upset and I saw you hit that target several times now without flinching so I don't think it's the guns."

"Its nothing."

"Your lying."

Are all Candor equipped with built in lie detectors? "My arms are just sore." Tobias said. He rubbed his arm for effect. "Holding a gun is more work that it seems. How are you doing?"

"Shauna grimaced. "Well I hit the target." Tobias glances at her target. Sure enough there are bullet holes in it but they are scattered sporadically around the edge. Tobias almost feels guilty at his own success but he catches himself. He is no longer Abnegation. He doesn't have to look out for everyone else anymore.

"Just practice," he said. She nodded and turns back to her own target.

By the time lunch arrived Tobias's arms really were sore. His fingers felt cramped. He made his way towards the dining room. Lunch was more food he doesn't recognize but he got a plateful and found an empty table.

"Ugh," Shauna said sitting down next to him with her lunch. Lissa is right behind. "My hand hurts so bad."

"Suck it up," Lissa said. She means it playfully. "If you hurt now you're going to be dying by tonight. Remember? We start fight training after lunch."

Shauna made a face. "I didn't know Initiation would be this hard."

"No you didn't know hitting a target would be that hard."

Shauna takes a grape and throws it at Lissa. She ducks but it hits her cheek.

Shauna threw her hands up dramatically. "So I can hit you with a grape but not a stinking target with a gun. What is wrong with this world?"

They all laugh. "Well the target was further away," Tobias said.

"True," she threw another grape. This one Lissa catches in her mouth. "But I just hope I'm better at fighting than I am at shooting."

"You'll get eventually." Tobias said.

"Easy for you to say," Shauna grumbled. "You hit the thing every single time. Right through the center too." Then to Lissa, "Did you see this guy?"

Lissa nodded. "You're really good. I was surprised."

"Thanks," Tobias said, shocked that she was watching. Though he felt good about it, for some reason. "You're pretty good yourself."

Lissa shrugged it off. "Yeah but aren't Abnegation supposed to be anti-gun or something?"

Tobias nodded. "They think of them as self-serving."

"'They' not 'we'" Shauna noticed.

"He did leave them," Lissa said. "For a reason."

Tobias smiled at her, glad someone understood.

"Hey can I sit with you?" It is the smaller Erudite boy, Blaise.

Lissa nodded. "Sure, but don't you want to sit with your Erudite friends?"

"Were not friends." Blaise said. "We're from the same faction but Eric is…."

"An arrogant, grandiose, self-importance—"

"We get it, Shauna." Lissa interrupted.

"Let her talk," Blaise said with a smile. "It's true." Then in a more serious tone. "Do you really think you can do it? Edge Eric out for number one?"

Tobias looked at Lissa. She was looking at her plate, moving food around absentmindedly with her fork. "I don't know" she answered finally. "I said it last night to annoy him but I have every intention to at least try to be ranked top. I don't want him to get that spot."

"No one does," Tobias agreed. Lissa's turned her eyes on him.

"You might be able to do it too, you know."

"Do what?"

"Beat him out for number one."

Blaise hid his laugh with a cough. "A Stiff? I know Eric isn't as good as he thinks but he still is pretty good. Did you see him today with the guns?"

"And did you see him?" Lissa countered. "He was hitting the target before Eric. Before me."

Blaise didn't look to convinced. "Okay but he's still a still a Stiff."

Tobias felt angry flash. "'He' is right here, 'he' has a name, and 'he' is not a Stiff. Not anymore."

Blaise looked taken aback but he murmured an apology. Lissa leaned back in her seat looking impressed. "You're different" she said finally. "Not what you'd expect from an ex-Abnegation." She put emphasis on 'ex'. "But like I said before, there's obviously a reason you left."

"The same reason you left" Tobias said.

"And what would that be?"

"We're both Dauntless."


	7. Who said I'm running?

The training room was a large room, with punching bags at three-foot intervals on one end, a large green chalkboard on another, and a large circle painted on the floor in the center of the room. Tobias wondered what the circle was for.

"Look," Shauna points out. Tobias looks away from the floor. On the chalkboard ten names are written in alphabetical order. The names the Initiates.

_Ash_

_Blaise_

_Eric_

_Haven_

_Lissa_

_Lynn_

_Rachel_

_Shauna_

_Tobias_

_Tyler_

Rowan enters the room. "Fighting," he begins. "is preparing the body to act if the face of a physical threat. It is not all just brute force. If it was, people like him," Rowan points to Eric. "Would have a definite advantage over someone like her." he points to Lissa. Eric looks smugly over at her and she scowls but does not say anything. "However, there is a great deal of technique involved in fighting. Some of the best fighters I know have Lissa's height and build and they are more than able to beat someone like Eric in a fight." Eric does not look happy at this. "Today we will be going over technique. Tomorrow you will be fighting each other."

Rowan goes on to describe a few different punches, before the initiates get a chance. They moved to the punching bags. It took Tobias several minutes to figure out how to hold his body correctly. But after than Tobias really got into it. All his rage at his father, all his pent up anger was finally coming out. The punching bag was violently swinging around.

And he felt good. It felt good to release.

Rowan walked by and surveyed Tobias's progress. "Relax you shoulders, you'll swing better. Keep your tension in your stomach."

Tobias struggled to make the suggested changes. Rowan pursed his lips but didn't say anything more before he moved on to the next Initiate. Tobias didn't care. He was proud.

"Lissa stop," Rowan's voice carried across the room. curious Tobias stopped and glanced around the punching bag. Lissa and Rowan where facing each other. He looked angry and she looked just about the same, with a one hand on her hip.

"I'm trying." She was angry.

"Not hard enough." Rowan insisted. "Do it again."

"I did. Exactly how you should me." She punched the bag. It swung slightly. Tobias couldn't see anything wrong with the punch, technique or otherwise but Rowan didn't seem satisfied.

"That's wrong. If you punch like that you're going to hurt yourself. Hold you're tension there." Rowan roughly pressed his hand to her stomach. She snapped back "Don't touch me like that."

"I am you're trainer. I will touch you however I like if I think it will help you do it right which right now you are not." He pressed his fingers deeper into her abdomen. She hissed and raised her fist to punch him. in seconds Rowan had her turned around and in a head lock. Tobias balled his fist. He shouldn't be treating her like that. If she didn't want him to touch her that was her choice. Correct her, yes, but invade her personal space? Tobias thought of Rowan's hand on her stomach. This angered him more than he realized.

Lissa choked, gasping for breath. Rowan slackened his grip. "Learn to pick your fights, Lissa." He said, harshly. "And don't pick the ones that are impossible to win. There is no bravery in getting yourself killed." Then he saw the rest of the Initiates watching him. "Get back to training. Now." He commanded. Then to Lissa, "Do it again."

After several more minutes Rowan called everyone back together. Lissa was one of the last to join, rubbing her neck and pointedly staring at Rowan, while he just as pointedly refused to look her way. Tobias jogged over and stood next to Lissa her neck was still pink from Rowan's grasp.

"You, okay?" Tobias muttered.

"I'll survive."

"He really shouldn't have done that, manhandling you like that. That wasn't right."

"Yeah well," Lissa shrugged making a rude hand gesture at Rowan's turned back.

"Well you seem a better. At least you still got your attitude. "Tobias said grimacing slightly. It was a gut reaction. Most Abnegation would die before making such a gesture. On top of that, the last and only person Tobias had seem making that gesture was Marcus.

"Yeah well that's never going away," Lissa smiled.

What was she talking about? Marcus was gone. He, and his belt, and his words would never reach him again. Unless Lissa knew something he didn't? What if…then in the back of his mind Tobias realized that Lissa wasn't talking about his father. She didn't know what he was thinking about. Tobias smiled weakly at his friend. He had completely forgotten what they had been talking about.

"Are you alright?" Lissa asked. She looked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay now."

"You sure? Cause you have that look."

"What look?"

"The one you get sometimes. The one that makes me wonder what you're running from."

"Who said I'm running?"

"It's just a guess."

"It's a good one," Tobias admitted.

Rowan cleared his throat. "I am ready to teach you about kicks, unless of course, Tobias and Lissa have something better they'd like to share with all of us."

Lissa opened her mouth but Tobias nudged her in the side. He shook his head a fraction of an inch but she caught it and closed her mouth, shooting a grateful glance in Tobias's direction.

"Very well then," Rowan said looking satisfied. He then went on to describe the different kicks, demonstrating them on a punching bag before sending the Initiates off to try for themselves.

Like the punches it took Tobias a bit before he figure how to properly hold himself. He found the kicks a bit harder but eventually got into the swing of it. The trouble he was having might have been in part because he kept trying to sneak glances at Lissa. She was engrossed in kicking her own punching bag. Rowan walked by and made a comment. This time however there was no outburst from that end of the room. Lissa merely paused, nodding before resuming her kicks.

"Focus Tobias," Rowan's voice said. Tobias snapped back to his own punching bag and his kicks became more determined and Rowan passed without further comment.


	8. Like he finally belonged

When at last training had finished for the day. Tobias's hands and feet were red from the constant impact with the bag. He hadn't realized how hard he had been hitting but now he felt it.

"Hey Tobias," Shauna called. "A bunch of us are going shopping and stuff. I know it's not really a guy thing but, Ash and Blaise are going if you wanna come and just hang out…" she trailed off.

Tobias nodded and followed her. They walked in silence until they reached The Pit. Lissa was already there along with Ash and Blaise.

"—doesn't scare me," Lissa was saying. Ash just shook his head.

"Well your crazy, Lis."

"Yeah and you're supposed to be Dauntless, right. No fear."

"That's not fear, that's sense."

At that moment Blaise looked up, "Guys there here."

Lissa and Ash stopped arguing.

"Hey," Lissa called. "Look who finally decided to show up."

"Sorry," Tobias said.

"It's cool," Ash called. "Don't mind her. Though now that where all here what do you what to do first."

"Well I want to get a tattoo." Shauna said.

"Why?" Blaise asked.

"Cause I want to do something different. Something that makes me feel like I really am Dauntless."

"And beating up a punching bag and shooting guns all day isn't enough?"

"I think it's a good idea." Lissa cut it.

"Yeah will no one cares what you think," Ash teased. Lissa raised a mock fist and pretended to punch him. He followed suit.

"Guy's come on break it up." Blaise said but apparently decided it would be better to ignore them. "So tattoos and—"

"I wanted to go shopping too." Shauna said. "I need to clothes."

"You are getting new clothes too, Tobias." Lissa called. She and Ash had stopped pretending to beat each other up and they had walked over. "These fit you better than your old grey ones but they still don't fit right. Plus you're going to need more clothes than just the one outfit. You need clothes that will show off that body. I saw you in training. You're thin but you have muscle. A lot of it based on how much that punching bag was swinging. I don't know where you got it in Abnegation."

Tobias turned away, feeling himself going red. He was not used to having those kind of compliments directed at him. He felt his face growing red. Luckily no one seemed to notice and they all turned towards the different shops.

Tobias laughed with this new friends, smiling more than he had in probably his entire life. It felt good. Like he finally belong.


	9. The fight

"Today you will be learning to fight each other." Rowan began as soon as he walked into the training room.

Tobias involuntarily flinched at the word 'fight.' His muscles felt tight and sore. It hurt to move. It hurt to stand still. And that was from just beating a punching bag. Tobias didn't want to think about what he would feel when what he was hitting was hitting back.

"You learned the basics yesterday," Rowan continued. "But you can't learn much about fighting from hitting a bag. Today, you will get some firsthand experience. Each of you has been paired off in the order you will duel. Warm up quickly. I want the first pair on the floor in ten."

Tobias glanced at the board. His name was fourth one down next to the name Tyler. He scanned the room for his opponent. Tyler was standing next to Eric. They looked up and Tobias quickly looked away. Tyler was bigger than he was, more built, heavier boned. Though smaller than Eric he still made an intimidating figure with bulking shoulders and a mean scowl.

"You'll be fine." Tobias turned to see Lissa walk up behind him. "He's big but Tyler's a punk."

"Can I count on that?"

She thought for a moment. "Probably."

"Not very reassuring." Tobias said.

"Just telling the truth. Tyler will probably get in a couple good swings."

Tobias nodded. His mouth felt dry and there was a knot in his stomach that refused to loosen. Nervously, he massaged his muscles.

"Still sore?" Lissa asked. She noticed him wince.

"Aren't you?"

"Yeah, I can barely move. Not sure how I'll fight."

"Who's your partner?"

A shadow crossed her face, or maybe he just imagined it, as she said "Ash."

Tobias immediately felt bad, silently cursing himself for such an Abnegation response. But after yesterday, it was obvious Lissa and Ash were close friends. They came from the same faction after all. They probably grew up together, and now one of them had to beat the other up, unless they wanted the same consequence. "I'm sorry," Tobias said before he could stop himself.

"It's okay," Lissa said though her tone said something else and it was obvious she was lying. Most of the Candors sucked and lying and Lissa was no exception. "I promised him it'll be fast. Or maybe he'll just get lucky."

Tobias looked doubtful. He'd seen both Lissa and Ash in training yesterday and it was obvious who was better.

"It's possible. Anything can happen right?" Lissa said though she was trying to convince herself and not him. "Come on, it's starting."

In the middle of the circle on the floor, Shauna and Lynn began to circle each other. It was several more seconds before Lynn threw the first punch. Beside Tobias, Lissa flinched as the blow hit Shauna's face.

"When is it over?" she asked no one in particular.

"When one of you is unable to continue." Rowan said. He was leaning on the wall behind them, casually watching the fight.

"You mean when she's unconscious?" Lissa demanded.

"What's the matter Candor? Can't watch your poor little friend take a couple hits?" Eric joined the conversation, his voice mocking. Tyler who was sitting next to Eric, laughed.

Lissa glared at him, "I don't want to watch her get killed."

"You might want to stop worrying about her and start worrying about yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're not going to last, you know? You don't have it in you."

"I have enough to take you in a fight."

"Wanna bet princess?" Eric stood. His stance was tense, like he was getting ready for a fight.

Lissa stood to and walked over to him. "You wouldn't last a second punk."

Tobias couldn't help noticing how small she looked next to Eric, and he was scared for her. But before anything could happen, Rowan stepped in between Lissa and Eric "Break it up you two. Save it for the arena. I don't need you to behave like giant five year olds. I have to watch the other Initiates."

Rowan turned his attention back towards the arena, but Eric remained glaring at Lissa.

"Your boy there isn't gonna make it either." Eric snarled. "None of your little friends are. Tyler will pummel him into a pulp." He turned and stalked off.

"You know you're wrong." LIssa called after him. Tobias felt the knots in his stomach again. "Tyler can't do it."

Then she turned too. She saw the look on his face and her expression softened. "Don't worry it's true."

Tobias didn't know how to respond so he turned his attention towards the arena.

He immediately wished he hadn't. Lynn had Shauna on her back and was throwing punches at her face at will. Rowan hurried to stop her. Lynn got up but Shauna remained lying on the ground. Rowan touched her face before standing up. "Someone get her up. She needs to be taken to the infirmary."

Lissa tensed as a Dauntless man stepped forward and picked Shauna up. She was limp in his arms as he carried her out of the room.

Tobias heard a snicker. It was Eric. He was watching Shauna leave with a sick grin on his face. Tobias suddenly had an impulse to punch his face. But Rowan was already calling out the next pair. "Up next, Lissa and Ash."

Ash stepped into the arena but he was nervous and kept sneaking glances at the door. Tobias couldn't blame him.

"No."

Tobias turned. Lissa was shaking her head slightly and backing away from the circle. "I can't fight him now. Not with Shauna out cold."

"Lissa," Tobias said. "You have to. You can't back out now."

"Tobias, he's from my faction."

"We're all in the same faction now."

"I can't, he's my friend."

Tobias grabbed her arm and shook her slightly. "Listen to me Lissa. You have to go out there and fight him and you have to mean it. Anything else shows weakness and you know Rowan is going to kill you otherwise."

"Concern for one's friends isn't weakness. Its common decency."

"I know. I'm from Abnegation remember? But you have to do this. I'm not debating it. Either you get out there and fight or they cut you and you'll be factionless."

Lissa ground her teeth but Tobias could tell she was staying. She glanced at the door once before walking forward. Tobias caught her hand before she reached the circle arena.

"Focus, Lissa," he said. "They'll take go care of her but you need to focus or you'll end up the same way."

She gave him a grateful smile before facing Ash.

The fight was predictable short.

Lissa struck first. Ash blocked and countered. After a brief tussle Lissa pinned Ash to the ground, her fist came down on his head. She got up quickly but he remained still. Rowan walked over to him and after a moment Ash got up. He looked pale, Tobias thought. Dark bruises were already showing on his arms. He moved slowly back to the rest of the Initiates. Lissa rushed forward to help him.

"You okay?" Tobias asked when they reached him.

Ash tried to shrug but he ended up wincing. "Been better. Liss gave me one hell of a thrashing."

Tobias glanced quickly at Lissa. She was frowning. Tobias touched her arm. She started and looked at him. He gave her a look that said, 'are you okay too?'

"I'm fine," she said quickly. "It's Ash that we need to worry about."

"Liss, it's cool," Ash said. "You did what you needed to do. Plus, next time, I promise to pummel you."

Lissa still looked troubled but she forced a smile. "When do you go?" she asked turning to Tobias.

The hard fist in Tobias's stomach tightened. "Soon."

Lissa looked sad, which did not help but she tried to smile again. "You'll be fine Tobias," she said. "I saw you yesterday. Tyler's big but you'll be fine."

Tobias bit his lip, "yeah you said that before."

Lissa turned to him looking at him directly in the eyes with a deadly seriously face. "Seriously Tobias it not just about strength. You're smarter. Just don't let him get you on your back."

Tobias nodded but his stomach still felt in knots. "Thanks"

"Tyler, Tobias," Rowan called. "On the floor now"

Tobias looked over at Tyler. He looked even bigger if that was possible and was grinning. Tobias gulped and stood up.

"Good luck," Lissa called. She whispered something else but whatever it was Tobias did not hear.

Being in the arena was a lot scarier than Tobias imagined. He managed to duck Tyler's first blow and block the second. He tried to remember everything that he learned the day before. He tried a punch of his own. It hit Tyler squarely in the chest he stumbled back a step but his sheer size protected him. Several more moves and countermoves followed. Tobias managed to say several steps ahead. Lissa was right. Tyler was big but his pride and temper made him predictable. Tobias managed to pin him to the ground and with one finally hit it was all over.

Tobias stood up.A rush of adrenaline welcomed him. He saw Rowan circle his name as winner. He turned to look at Lissa. She was smiling a look of relief on her face.

It was then when he felt the hit.

Tobias fell. He saw Tyler looming over him and he saw the fist come down towards his head. The pain seemed to be elsewhere. He saw the fist and could feel the impact but he felt numb. Shouts came from around the room. Tobias could see blackness as it began to edge out his vision and then nothing.


	10. Aftermath

"It's alive!" Tobias woke to Ash's overdramatic voice. His head hurt. No, all of him hurt. He couldn't move for feeling sore. But his head was the worst. There was a throbbing in his temples which was only amplified by the pounding headache.

Gathered around his bed side were Shauna, Ash, and Blaise. They all looked worried. He dimly wondered how long he'd been unconscious. He also noticed there was someone missing from their party.

"Where's Lissa?" he asked.

"She," Blaise glanced at the others quickly. "She couldn't make it. Rowan asked her to go over some training stuff or something."

Ash and Shauna squirmed which was how Tobias knew Blaise was lying. Candor was never okay with lies. He didn't know why but this news, or lack thereof, disappointed him. He thought it might have been because he wanted to see her but that made no sense. They were friends. It made perfect sense if she didn't want spend possibly hours at his bedside waiting for him to wake up. Still he felt upset and this confused him.

"She said she'd stop by later." Ash said. "If it makes it any better."

"Yeah that's cool," Tobias said but he was distracted.

"You okay?" Shauna asked. She was watching him closely. Tobias wasn't sure if she was talking about Lissa or his head.

"No of course he's not." Blaise snorted evidently believing the latter. "If he was, he wouldn't be here."

Shauna gave him a withering glance but evidently she decided not to waste her time on him. She turned back to Tobias. "Fine then, how are you feeling?"

"Like hell."

"You look it," Ash admitted. "Though I doubt I look to hot myself."

Tobias gave a wry smile. Sure, his visitors looked a little worse for wear but at least they were standing up right. He decided to change the subject. "How'd you do Blaise?"

Blaise shrugged. "I fought Eric, so I lost."

"Tough luck."

"Says the guy in the hospital bed."

"I'm just a little surprised you're not dead."

"I've known Eric since we were kids. I knew a couple of things about how he moves. Kept me from blacking out at least."

"Wish the rest of us knew as much," Shauna cut in. "Might have saved some of our asses."

"Stop brooding." Ash said. We'll do better next time."

"We have to," Blaise said.

"We will. We're all going to get through Initiation." Shauna said. "All four of us."

"Lissa," Ash reminded her.

"Right, all five of us. As long as the pairs more evenly matched."

Tobias raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly. You should have fought Ash or Blaise, or at least someone your size. Tyler is like ten feet tall."

"I thought Candor couldn't lie," Blaise casually observed.

Shauna ignored him. "They way they paired us just seems off."

"I don't mind." Tobias said softly. "Yeah Tyler's bigger than I am but I still won." Suddenly uncertain he glanced around the room. "I did still win didn't I?"

"Yeah," Ash said. "Rowan didn't want to give it to you. Something about Dauntless always needing to be prepared. But Nikki called it. Said, Tyler pulled a cheap shot. So you still got your win."

Tobias breathed a sigh of relief. "So what's happening to him?"

"Nikki is taking the case to the other Dauntless leaders and they will decide whether or not to get rid of Tyler."

"Rid of him?"

"Yeah, because he hit you when he weren't ready. It was corwardice, Nikki said.

"Yeah but what would that mean? If they got rid of him?"

"Well he'd be factionless I suppose."

Tobias shuddered. The idea of being factionless was a horrible one.

"Don't feel too bad for him. Tyler deserves it." Blaise said.

"I wasn't, it's just, to be factionless – how awful."

"Which is why we're all going to get through this Initiation," Shauna repeated.

Tobias tried to nod but it hurt his head. "So what did I miss?"

The three of them began to filled him in on the rest of the sparring and some of the gossip. Tobias didn't really care too much he was just grateful for the company. However, nearly an hour later, his friends had to leave for dinner, and then Tobias was alone.

He fell asleep soon after they departed. There was nothing to interest him in the hospital and he still felt physically exhausted. When he next awoke it was dark. The few other people in the hospital wing were asleep and the nurse had long since retired to the little side room adjoining the main area.

The only light drifted in ever so faintly from a hall light. Tobias watched the dust particles dance under the light. Then something obscured his view. A dark, almost black, silhouette appeared in the door.

"I thought you were supposed to be in bed," he said to the figure.

"I am," Lissa replied. "Couldn't sleep. I didn't wake you did I?"

"No. It's not easy to sleep in here unless you're unconscious."

Lissa stepped forward. He could see her face now. For a moment they just watched each other in silence.

Lissa was the one to break it. "How long are you going to be here?"

"Another day maybe. The doctors haven't actually given me a date. I guess Tyler beat me pretty bad."

Lissa bowed her head. "You still won you know. And Tyler's currently facing some kind of judiciary board."

"Yeah, they, Shauna and Blaise and Ash stopped by before and told me."

"Yeah they said they'd been to see you. I was going to come but uh..." she drifted off.

"But what?"

"Couldn't do it."

"Why not?"

"I don't like see people I like, people I care about getting hurt."

"Wrong faction," Tobias said. "If that's the case."

"No, I belong here. It's just, you being in here...make it all seem..." she drifted off again.

"Real?" Tobias volunteered.

"Pointless," Lissa corrected.

"Learning to protect yourself isn't pointless."

"No but trying to killing each other to do it is."

Tobias just shrugged, "Just the Dauntless way."

"You're wrong. Being Dauntless is about being brave. This isn't bravery. Hitting a man when his back is turned. Beating someone when you know you'll win, and for no reason. That is cowardice. Bullying."

"How else are we supposed to get real hands on experience?"

Lissa shrugged, "I don't know."

"Besides you don't always have to be concerned with what everyone else thinks. How they feel."

Lissa studied him thoughtfully. "Not very Abnegation of you."

"Not my faction."

"It used to be."

"So 'faction before blood' we all know that."

"The factions aren't absolute you know. You need a bit of each. To be Candor you need to be Dauntless, to be Abnegation you need to be Amity, to be Dauntless you need to be Abnegation, just like you."

"You're wrong. I'm not Abnegation, not anymore."

"You have some serious hate towards your fac-old faction."

"You would too if you were me."

"Why? What happened?"

"Nothing it doesn't matter anymore. I escaped."

"You mean you ran away."

Yes-no I chose a different path, same as you."

"Yeah but Candor will always be a part of me I know that. Just like Abnegation will always be a part of you."

"No your wrong" Tobias was angry now. "I am nothing like them. Why do keep insisting I am."

"Because you are."

"No I'm not. You don't know anything about me."

"No but I'm trying too."

"You know what Lissa," Tobias said. "I think you should just go."

There was a tense silence as Lissa looked down at her hands. "Yeah maybe I should." She stood and walked to the door. "I didn't come here to give you a lecture. I just, it's just that…..I'm glad you're okay. I care about you Tobias. Your a good friend."

Then she left. Tobias almost felt bad for her but he caught himself and soon sleep claimed him.


	11. A Helping Hand

Tobias woke the next morning, his face still feeling awful. But more than that he felt angry with himself for letting Tyler get the upper hand like that, and more importantly he felt embarrassed.

As soon as he was released from the hospital later that day, Tobias headed down to the training rooms. He started on the punching bags. It was hard. His hands soon began to hurt and his head still throbbed. But he forced himself to continue. Punch, kick, punch, punch, kick. He lost himself in the movements until they came so easily that it was almost second nature. Like breathing or walking down the street. Something he could do well without having to think about.

Finally he collapsed, exhausted only to jump up again at the sight of a figure standing several feet away. It was Lissa. At first he was pleased to see her but then he remembered they conversation the previous night and remembered that he was mad at her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked his tone a bit harsher than normal.

"Same as you I'd expect," she answered.

"Right yeah well," he wasn't sure what to say.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"A bit." That was a lie and Lissa knew it. He was still very mad.

There was an uncomfortable pause.

Tobias knew that he shouldn't be mad at her but he was. She didn't understand about Markus or what Abnegation really was like. She didn't know what she was doing when she clumped him with the hell he had escaped from. Still there was something about her, about that conversation that hand really struck a nerve with him.

Plus she hadn't visited him. Well she had but not until it was dark and past curfew. She was possibly his first friend, maybe his only friend. Yet she hadn't come to make sure he was alright until the others probably told her he was. He realized now that he did want her to be there, with the others, when he woke up. And once he realized that he also noticed that he was feeling hurt and betrayed. Well maybe. Was that what you were supposed to fear when your friend lets you down? Tobias didn't know. He had never had a friend before.

"So they finally let you out," Lissa blurted.

"Out of the infirmary? Obviously."

"Yeah well-" Lissa looked down. An awkward silence filled the room. Tobias opened his mouth to say something. He wasn't sure what but anything would have been better than that.

"I didn't expect you to be-" Lissa began suddenly. "I mean I didn't know-I didn't mean to startle you."

"Yeah," he looked at her. "I was just um-catching up on training"

"Right of course well, I guess you want to be alone."

"Yeah."

"I'll just go then." Lissa said. She turned at walked out of the room.

Tobias heard the door close and then open again. "What do you want?" he asked a bit perturbed. Why was she back so soon? But it wasn't Lissa.

"Um, I just thought I could practice." It was Shauna. "I won't bother you if you're in a bad mood or something."

"No, it's okay, I thought you were someone else."

"Who Lissa? I thought I just saw her leave. You two aren't like together or anything."

"No."

"Oh," Shauna said. She began to beat a punching bag.

"How'd practice go," Tobias asked hitting his original punching bag. "They let me out too late to join."

Shauna made a face and hit her bag harder. "I lost again."

"Against who?"

"Rachel."

"Who?"

"One of the other Candor girls."

"Do I know her?"

"Probably not. She hangs with Eric and them."

"Oh," Tobias said.

"Yeah well, she pummeled me." Shauna stopped hitting her bag. "It's pointless. I haven't won a single round. I just can't do this."

"Yeah you can."

"Easy for you to say. You won your first match. Against Tyler no less."

"I was still sent to the infirmary."

"But still. I can't win against anyone except probably that little Amity girl Haven, and even that is doubtful."

"Come on, you just need to practice." Tobias said. "Follow me." he lead her out onto the floor. "Come at me."

"What?" Shauna was incredulous.

"Aren't you the one who said we'd all get through Initiation together? Well if you're willing to take a shot with my record which isn't to pretty and if you promise not to sock me in the back of the head, I am going to help you."

Shauna looked doubtful but nodded. "Okay yeah, so what do I do?"

"Attack me," Tobias said.

She did, and it was as if the world slowed down. Tobias was able to see her punches before they hit and had enough time to block. He saw her moves before they were made and countered. He felt a rush of adrenaline, something he didn't get from fighting a punching bag. This was the real thing, and he was good at it.

It was seconds before Shauna hit the mat. Tobias backed off quickly and made a couple tips.

They tried again.

Over and over, Tobias worked with Shauna and eventually she began to improve. By the end of that day she might just be able to actually hold her own in a fight.


	12. Field Trip

The Initiates were gathered in the hall. Eric was picking on Haven. They were in the ring and the little girl didn't stand a chance against him. He sneered at her and lunged. She shrieked in terror and tried to run but his fist caught her behind the ear. She fell, scrabbling to get back on her feet, but Eric had her. He kicked her in the stomach and brought his fist down on her cheek. She was sobbing but Eric didn't stop.

Tobias cringed. He didn't like seeing such abuse. It brought back bad memories.

"You don't have to watch you know," Lissa said. She had sat down beside him. "Hey."

"Hey," Tobias returned.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Got over it," Tobias said. Haven cried out as Eric hit her again. Without realizing it Tobias curled his hand into a fist. Lissa noticed.

"You don't have to stay here," she said. "You don't have to watch."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because it makes you uncomfortable."

"How would you know and don't say because I'm Abnegation because I'm not."

"I wasn't. I was going to say because it's making everyone uncomfortable."

"Even you?"

"Of course. There's nothing wrong with admitting it."

"Fine so maybe I don't like it but there's nothing I can do about it."

"Wrong. There's always a choice."

"And right now?"

"You could walk away."

"That's cowardly."

"No that's bravery. Being able to no your limits and being able to walk away when you need to."

"Doesn't that just mean that you're afraid?"

"Not if it's your choice."

Tobias glanced at where Eric was pummeling Haven and flinched again.

"Come on," Lissa said. "Let's go." She got up and pulled Tobias to his feet. "We'll come back for the next round."

"No you won't," Rowan had entered the room. "There isn't going to be another round. We're going on a field trip. We're catching the train in five minutes. I expect all of you on the roof by then. Let's go people."

All around people stood and hurried to the roof. Eric stopped punching the small girl and ran with the rest of the crowd.

"I'll meet you up there," Lissa said pulling away from Tobias.

"Lissa," he called. "Where are you going?"

But she didn't answer and Tobias turned and ran with Ash and Blaise to the train. Catching it was easier than he remembered the first time. Maybe he was more prepared. He managed to swing himself onto the train easily if not gracefully. He glanced around the train as Blaise heaved himself on to the car, but Lissa wasn't there. Then he spotted her. She was running with the Amity girl, Haven across the roof. They were going to miss the train. But Lissa managed to practically through the small girl into the car and at the very last second she grabbed the train just as it flew over open space below. She was going to fall but somehow she managed to kept her hold and Tobias grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in.

"Thanks," she muttered.

Across the car, Rowan looked at her displeased but didn't say anything.

"Some stunt you pulled there," Eric snarled at her. "Don't know why you bothered. Little thing's not worth it," he said menacing Haven from across the car.

Tobias wasn't sure what made him do it but he spun around and punched Eric across the face. Eric jumped to his feet instantaneously ready for a fight.

"Leave her alone, Eric."

"You wanna go Stiff," Eric said smiling at the prospect of a good fight.

"Enough you two," Rowan called. "As entertaining as I'm sure it would be I don't need to listen to you squabbling all the way there."

Eric glowered at Rowan but went to sit with Lynn and Rachel. Tyler wasn't back from his meeting with the Dauntless leaders. Tobias backed off and retreated to corner of the car. Lissa went to join him. "You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess. He's just such a dick. That girl didn't deserve that."

"See I knew it bothered you."

"Yeah, I just don't like seeing abuse like that."

"Remember what I said the other day, picking on someone you know you can beat, that isn't dauntless."

"Yeah you said it was cowardice. I remember."

"There's nothing wrong with remembering where you came from, Tobias. And putting yourself before others, standing up for them that's as much Dauntless as it is Abnegation. Your old faction is nothing to be ashamed about."

Tobias glared at her without meaning to. Lissa raised her shoulders in protest. "Hey just being honest."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what it was really like," Tobias involuntarily shuddered as he remember his father, the belt, the beatings, the alcohol, the shouts. It all still haunted him if he let his guard down, if he let himself be weak. Tobias was aware that Lissa was watching him and tried to calm he's nerves.

"What happened to you there?" Lissa asked softly.

But Tobias just shook his head and stared pointedly at the other people in the train. Lissa understood and the rest of the trip they were silent.

The train stopped under a green and white awning amid a field of grass. Tobias was grateful the train had actually decided to stop for once instead of having to jump off. Not that he minded so much, but it was a nice reprieve from the adrenaline high.

"I know this place. This is the Amity sector." It was Haven that spoke, though she was not speaking to everyone, as Tobias saw when he turned to glance at her. She was speaking to Lissa. It seemed as if she was using Lissa as a shield against Eric and Tobias couldn't help feeling that the little Amity girl didn't belong in the Dauntless Faction. She was too timid, to shy, to afraid.

But whatever Haven might seem to Tobias, Lissa seemed not to mind. "You recognize this then?" she asked as they disembarked from the train.

Haven shrugged. "A little. Well I know the fence. I used to sit by it and wonder what was on the other side."

"Did you ever hop? The fence I mean."

"No," Haven said but she flushed bright red and Tobias didn't have to be Candor to know that she was lying. Lissa seemed to think this was funny because she laughed. "Did you ever see anything interesting?"

Haven shrugged. "Never went too far. I was caught once by one of the Dauntless that guard the fence. He said he would have beaten me for disobeying rules like that but beatings aren't really the Amity way."

"Sounds like you got off easy," Lissa said. Then thoughtful. "What does lie beyond the fence? I don't suppose you saw anything."

Haven shook her head. "I used to ask the guards that too but none of them would give me a straight answer. I'm not actually sure they knew. We were really supposed to talk at all ya know, but sometimes they'd give me some nonsensical answers like–"

Tobias never heard what Haven was going to say because Shauna had come up beside him with a grin on her face. "Eavesdrop much?" she asked.

Tobias figured he must look super guilty because Shauna laughed at him.

"Don't worry I was too." She shot a glance over to where Lissa and Haven were still deep in conversation. "I worry about her though."

"Why?"

Shauna gave Tobias a rueful smile. "I've known Lissa a lot longer than you and i like her. She's a really good person, loyal, trustworthy too. She'd do anything to help a friend even if it got her in trouble and all that makes her probably one of the best friends you'll ever have." Tobias didn't feel like pointing out that Lissa was the first friend he ever had. Shauna continued, "But she's an idealist with a strong will and some very, uh, controversial ideas. Not a lot of people know this but her aptitude test score thing came back inconclusive which essentially means that they weren't sure where to put her. I heard it caused a big commotion with a lot of people."

"Yeah but what's that got to do with anything?"

"Just that I worry about her. She goes through everything the same way. Working towards a goal without really caring who she insults, makes a lot of enemies. She means well but she makes some of the worst decisions and befriends usually all the wrong people."

"Thanks a lot."

"I didn't mean you," Shauna said quickly obviously not realizing her previous implication. "I meant like her." She pointed to Haven.

"I think what's she's doing is nice," Tobias said.

"Yeah but I really don't think that she should be making friends with someone that is obviously going to end up factionless."

"Shauna!" Tobias exclaimed in surprise though he guiltily remembered thinking nearly the same thing moments before. "You sound like Eric."

"Hey just being honest."

"Yeah isn't everyone these days," Tobias muttered to himself, thinking back to his conversation with Lissa on the train. How she had said the exact same thing and he wondered if it was a phrase they picked up from each other, or if all Candor children were taught to say that whenever they had said anything that might be considered rude or otherwise undesirable.

Shauna raised an eyebrow but Tobias was saved the trouble of explaining by Rowan.

"Alright all of you, listen up," Rowan called. He had lead us through a gate onto the wide road that eventually lead to the city. "This is one of the possible careers once you become an official Dauntless member. Here you will act as a fence guard. Slight advancement from here is possibly but not too common. Once here your job is obviously to protect the city boarders and on occasion go on patrols beyond the Amity farms."

Tobias noticed Haven whisper something to Lissa who cracked a smile. Rowan noticed too because he snapped, "Lissa if you don't pay attention you will never make it to the top five in which case you will want to pay attention as this is where you will most likely be employed."

That caused Eric and his friends to laugh. Rowan turned on them in a second. "And if you don't score in the top ten of your class you won't even end up here. You'll be factionless just like your friend Tyler."

That sobered up Lynn and Rachel. Eric on the other hand defiantly asked, "Well what did you score in your class to be stuck babysitting Initiates all day?"

Tobias wasn't sure if he had ever seen anyone move as fast as Rowan did. Eric was on the ground holding his stomach before he or anyone else knew what hit him. Rowan on the other hand was standing above him perfectly still. He wasn't even breathing hard.

"I scored first," Rowan said in a low voice to a still stunned Eric.

"Wait then what are you doing here?" Lissa asked suddenly. Rowan shifted his gaze from Eric to her.

"I have a government job but I was temporarily recalled here to teach you after the last trainer was killed." Tobias was glad Rowan didn't go into details about _how_ the last trainer was killed.

"Wait but can they do that?" Lissa asked and Tobias wished for her sake that she would shut up. "Recall you from a government job I mean."

Luckily Rowan seemed to disregard Lissa's somewhat impertinent question and answered reasonable. "Dauntless has its own problems before that of the government and we protect our own first. I will return to my job once Initiation is over." He looked down at the ground where Eric still lay. "Get up," Rowan hissed. "The next train is arriving shortly."

Tobias glanced around for the train but didn't see it. Still he trusted Rowan to know the schedule. But now, he was somewhat uncertain what to do until the train arrived. Rowan seemed to be done talking to the Initiates as he had wandered off to speak to one of the fence guards: a tough looking man with several piercings and a dragon tattoo that curled around his face.

"So what now," he asked uncertainly to no one in particular.

Blaise answered. "Now we stand around and pretend we know what we were doing."

"Or you could find someone interesting to talk to," Ash said motioning over to where Lissa was standing with Haven. They had found a couple of Amity teenagers and were conversing with them.

"I didn't think we were allowed to talk to them," Tobias said.

"We're not." Shauna gave him a looked that brought back their previous conversation. _She makes some of the worst decisions and befriends usually all the wrong people,_ Shauna had said and despite how much Tobias liked Lissa and admired her relaxed manner and genuine sort of bravery, he was beginning to see Shauna's point.

"Time to go," Rowan called as the train pulled up. He watched as everyone filed in. Lissa and Haven were some of the last in. Rowan frowned when he saw him and pulled them aside. Tobias heard Lissa saying something to the effect, "Rowan, it wasn't her. It was my fault."

Rowan growled something but let both of them go. Lissa, and of course her new shadow, came to sit next to Tobias. "Do you mind?" she asked. Tobias didn't answer her. He just stared at her with a mixture of awe and incredulity.

"What?" Lissa asked.

"Do you have a death wish or something?"

She laughed. "What? Because of that thing with Rowan? I think we're becoming friends actually."

Tobias just rolled his eyes.


	13. Capture the Flag

"We will have two teams," Rowan said.

Tobias sat on the floor of one of the trains. It was evening and he and the other Initiates were on their second field trip that day.

"Each team will be composed of both transfer and Dauntless-born Initiates," Rowan continued. "Each team will have a flag which they have to hide and protect. The object of the game is to win. You win by finding the other teams flag first. Nikki and I will be team leaders." He meant Nikki, the Dauntless leader we met on our first day in the Dauntless compound. He glanced at her. "We'll divide the transfers first."

She nodded.

"Well ladies first," Rowan said.

Nikki turned to assessed our group. "That one," she said, pointing to Eric.

"Big surprise," Tobias muttered. Eric smirked.

It was Rowan's turn. "Lissa."

Tobias turned to look at her. She was sitting in the corner with the Amity girl again but looked up when she heard her name, an expression of surprise on her face.

"Were you really not expecting that?" Tobias whispered to her as Nikki picked Lynn. "You're the best of us-the transfers at least."

Lissa shrugged. "Didn't think he liked my very much."

"Tobias," Rowan called. Now it was his turn to look surprised. Lissa laughed. Nikki glared at her before choosing Blaise.

"Ash."

"Rachel."

"Shauna."

"So I guess that means I get little Amity," Nikki said. Haven looks scared out of her mind at the prospect of sharing a team with Eric. Tobias knew he should feel bad but he can't help thinking if she is so scared she should have stayed in Amity.

"Hey Stiff," someone said. It was Zeke from the day of the Choosing Ceremony. "Whatsup Lissa?"

She smiled at him, "Hey Zeke, you on our team?"

"You know it," he sat down next to her.

"Must say I'm a bit surprised you remember us," Lissa remarked.

He laughed. "Oh come on, give me some credit. It's only been a week."

Had it really? Tobias was surprised. So much had happened since he chose Dauntless it seemed a lifetime ago not a week. He heard Lissa laugh and rejoined the conversation. "So, capture the flag. What's that all about?" he asked.

"It's some Dauntless tradition," Zeke explained. "My dad told me about it. They take us to some old abandoned fairgrounds. From what I've heard it's pretty cool."

"Any bets on the winner?" Lissa asked.

"Us Dauntless-born think Nikki's going to win but," he leaned forward conspiratorially. "We'll show them."

"Spreading lies again Zeke?" A Dauntless-born girl asked walking up to him.

Zeke rolled his eyes but smiled. "No we're just talking about how we're going to beat your ass at capture the flag."

"In your dreams," the girl said. "Nikki chose all the bigger stronger Initiates."

"Ouch." Zeke pretended to look hurt.

The girl laughed. "My point is you don't stand a chance."

"You're wrong," Tobias said unsure what made him speak up. "We've got some really good fighters and we're faster." It made sense though. Rowan had chosen all the smaller faster Initiates. Ones that had strength to hit but agility to move.

The Dauntless girl turned her eyes on Tobias. "Zeke?" she asked. "Who are your friends?"

"That's Lissa and he's the St –"

"I'm Tobias." He spoke up before Zeke could say the word Stiff.

"Rita," the Dauntless girl introduced herself. "Well Tobias, how about we bet on it? What does the winner get?"

Tobias looked at her. "The winner gets to win. Shouldn't that be enough?"

Rita looked about to respond but Rowan interrupted. "My team, we're getting off first. Grab a gun and some paintballs and let's go."

Everyone was on their feet. Tobias pushed his way and grabbed the first gun he can. Lissa handed him a box of paintballs. She slung her gun over her shoulder and jumped out of the train. Zeke jumped next and Tobias followed.

They jogged in silence until the ruins of a broken city rose around them.

"Hey Lissa," Shauna called. "Look at that!" Above them loomed the skeleton of a Ferris Wheel.

Next to him, Tobias could feel Lissa smile. "Looks like fun," she said. "Wonder if it still works. I'd love to ride up to the top."

Tobias stared up at the structure. It must have been at least a hundred feet above the ground. What would it be like to ride this thing, he thought. Be so high your level with the skyline. Tobias felt his breath catch in his throat and his stomach flip flop just from looking at it. He shuddered involuntarily. "Let's not," he said. Lissa turned to him with a interested expression. "You're scar – "

"Over here!" Zeke interrupted and the three of them turned and jogged towards the sound of his voice. He and the other team members were standing in front of a carousel. Like everything else it was broken, the paint was scratched and peeling off.

"Now," Rowan said once they were all there. "You have a couple minutes before the other team picks their spot. They can choose anywhere in a two mile radius. Use this time wisely to plan strategies."

It is not a suggestion.

"We should hid the flag, divide into search parties," a Dauntless-born said.

"Yeah but where are we going to hide the flag?" Lissa asked. "We should worry about that before scouting the other teams position."

Tobias glanced around. "How about right here? We could hid the flag on the merry-go-round."

A couple people nodded. "Right," it was Ash's turn to speak up. "So hide the flag here, leave a couple people to guard, and the rest of us search for the other team."

"Who put the transfers in charge?" one of the Dauntless-born called out.

"Someone has to do it and I don't see you pitching any great ideas," Lissa snapped.

"How about this," the Dauntless-born said. "We leave the flag here and we go on offense."

"Yeah," another Dauntless-born spoke up. "We get to their flag before they have a chance to find ours."

"First we have to find where they are and in that time they could sneak around us. We should leave someone to guard." Ash was insistent.

"I agree with the transfer. Mira," Zeke said turning towards the first Dauntless-born to speak. "We can't just charge forward and hope we find the flag first."

"Coward," Mira said.

"No he's right," Tobias said. "We need to be smart about this."

"Lemme guess, you're an old Erudite."

Tobias almost smiled at that. Mira had meant it to be an insult but it was the first time someone didn't assume he was a Stiff.

"No," Lissa said. "He's not. But he's got a point. We may be Dauntless but rushing into things without thinking about them isn't brave, it's stupid."

Fights and shouts broke out. A chorus of protesting voices filled the air. Everyone suddenly had something to say. It took several more minutes to decided to leave a guard three people with the flag. The rest broke into two scouting teams.

Tobias, Lissa, Zeke, and a reluctant Mira made up one group. They crept through the city in silence. Tobias held his gun at the ready watching for any sign of moment from the opposite team. He mightn't have bothered. The streets were silent and as they walked along Tobias began to notice how beautiful the city really was. The buildings were in disrepair and the stillness in the air was eerie but there was something majestic about the old iron framework. Something mysterious and intriguing. He wondered who might have lived here when the buildings were new.

Shouts and sudden gun fire pulled him out of his reverie. Tobias aimed his gun and pulled the trigger. On Eric's chest appeared a bright blue paint and Tobias felt a keen sort of satisfaction before ducking behind some shelter with the rest of his group.

"I see the flag," Lissa shouted to him. "I need your help though. Zeke!" The other boy turned his head towards her while firing another round of paintballs at the attackers. "Cover us," she told him. He nodded and then Lissa and Tobias bolted. They ran around the firefight.

The flag was on the ground. It was a good position. To get it, you would have to lay flat on your stomach completely exposed. "Watch my back," Lissa told Tobias as she was on her hands and knees already. Then she was lying flush with the ground, reaching for the flag.

But people were approaching them now, Tobias let of a round of paintballs as the attackers dove for cover. They shot at Tobias but missed and he returned fire. "Lissa!" he called. "Hurry up. I'm almost out of paintballs."

Suddenly she was by his side pressing the flag into his hand. "Take this, get it back to our side. I'll hold them off."

Tobias stared at her. Giving this to him was giving him credit for all that they had done, for all that she had done. This should be Lissa's victory. "You sure?" he asked.

"Go!" she commanded and he didn't have time to argue. He ran. Lissa ran with him part of the ways turning around every once in awhile to fire. Zeke joined them at one point but fell behind to help Lissa.

And then, just like that he was back to his side, flag in hand. He had won. Cheers arose from his team. People pushing and clapping and asking to hold the flag. Through the crowd he spotted Lissa returning with Zeke and they shared a smile.

They had won.


	14. Flying Targets

The next morning Lissa walked into the training room to find a large table strewn with knives and Rowan in the center of the room. He stepped forward, feet slightly apart, his arm swung back and then forward in one fluid arc. There is a glint of metal flying through the air and then there is a knife sticking out of the center of the large target set up at the other end of the room.

Rowan nodded when we walked in. He retrieved his knife before addressing us. There is something relaxed about his stance today. He seems calmer. Yesterday's win must have more positively affected him than Lissa thought.

"Today," Rowan said, "You will be learning how to throw knives. Tomorrow will be your last day of fighting, as well as the end of phase one of Initiation. The first set of rankings will be made after Visiting Day so make these next two days count."

Rankings. She had completely forgotten about rankings. She glanced around the room at her friends wondering if any of them wouldn't make the cut.

Ash, Blaise, Shauna, Haven, Tobias.

She didn't worry about Tobias. He would make to cut. He was always so focused. He trained harder than anyone else almost like he had something to prove. Ash, Blaise, and Shauna, well it was less certain but still she was confident in them. Or at least confident enough that they would make it through the first little Haven…

As much as she hated to admit it, Haven didn't stand a chance. Lissa tried not to care, not to be too attached but despite her best efforts found she was failing miserably. Haven just reminded Lissa too much of the little sister she left behind in Candor. But that didn't matter anymore did it? Faction before blood, Lissa reminded herself trying to focus on the lesson.

"Grab a couple knifes and watch me," Rowan was saying.

Lissa pushed her way the knife table and grabbed a couple blades. She heard Eric grumbling behind her. "I don't see why we can't just fight today," he was complaining. "Why do we need to bother with these?" He picked up a knife and looked at it distastefully. Eric just wanted to punch something.

"What's the matter?" Lissa asked, mockingly. "Still sore after last night's loss?"

Eric balled his fists but didn't do anything. Rowan was watching. He grabbed several more of his own knives and stalked to the other side of the room, Lynn and Rachel in tow.

"You really shouldn't bait him like that," Tobias said coming up behind her. "Especially with knives around."

Lissa laughed. "Hey you were the one that shot him. Wounded his pride-it's probably what put him in such a mood this morning."

Tobias shrugged. "It was worth it just to see his face when I hit him."

Lissa laughed again. Rowan cleared his throat. That was their cue to shut up. Once satisfied they would remain silent, Rowan demonstrated with the knives.

Lissa watched him closely. His arm, his stance. Each was observed in turn before she attempted it.

Her first knife flew wide though it did stick in the wall. She heard Eric laugh. The next knife it the target but bounced neatly off.

It's a matter of right amount of force and correct trajectory, Lissa thought reaching for her third knife. Then she heard the dull thump of something hitting the target. She peered at the other end of the room and sure there was the knife. The first knife to stick in the target. She glanced in either direction searching for the thrower, hoping it was anyone except for Eric.

It was Tobias.

He's eyes was focused on the target, body tense as he released another knife. It flew straight to the target. It was amazing watching him. The taught lines of his body as he moved, the layer of hard muscle that developed over the past week. When had this happened? She still remembered him from that first day as the thin gangly Stiff.

She shook her head. What was she doing? Focus Lissa, she told herself. She turned her eyes back to the target and released her knife. It slammed point first into the target. Finally. She tried again. With a flash of metal the second knife implanted itself into the opposite wall, closer to the center of the target this time.

It was a fluid motion, she decided. Not like throwing a punch which to her felt more like a coiled spring. The knife throwing was more how she imagined a bullwhip would be like.

Next to her she heard Eric growl in frustration. He finally manages to hit the target but it is no where near the center. The Candor in her longed to make a snide remark but something held her back. It's Tobias, she thought. Remembering how focused he was, remembering his concentration, he dedication to the task at hand. It's making me a better person.

Lissa glanced sideways at Tobias. He was helping Shauna. Good, Lissa thought. Shauna needed the help. She was glad that Tobias was teaching her and a bit guilty it wasn't her, Lissa, helping her friend. Watching Tobias work so closely with Shauna, Lissa felt something else too. Something she wasn't quite sure of its meaning or origin.

She ignored it and released another knife.


	15. Visiting Day

"What do you mean you're not expecting anyone?" Shauna's voice rose as if somehow increased volume was going to make Lissa listen better.

The two girls were in the Training Room: Lissa leaning against one of the columns calmly flipping one of the throwing knives from the day before and Shauna standing above her hands on her hips.

"Lissa!" Shauna said. "Are you even paying attention?"

Lissa flipped the knife again watching the blade flash through the air. "I mean I'm not expecting anyone."

"But what about your parents? Your sister?"

"My sister won't come without my parents and my parents won't come. We didn't exactly leave on the best terms."

"So?"

Lissa just sighed. "I expect your parents will be coming."

Shauna nodded. "And so will yours."

"Shauna…." Lissa said letting the knife clatter to the floor.

"They will though. The Melissa and Henry I know will visit their daughter."

"But I'm not technically their daughter anymore. Faction before blood, remember?"

"Don't look at it that way."

"That's the truth." Truth, in Candor that phrase could end any argument because in Candor you couldn't argue with the truth. Shauna however either seemed to forget this or didn't care anymore.

"But that's the beauty part of being in Dauntless, Liss. You're allowed to think illogically."

"But they're not."

Shauna threw her hands up. "Don't you want to see them? They are your family after all."

Melissa, Henry, little Veronica, their faces flashed across Lissa's mind. "Of course I want to see them Shauna but…."

"Then they'll come."

"It doesn't work like that."

"Sometimes it does."

"Shauna, I left them with a lie."

That finally seemed to shut Shauna up. At least she still remembered what a lie meant in Candor. Lissa glanced at her friend's face. "Exactly."

"What kind of lie? A bad one?"

"Aren't all lie's bad?"

"Yes but some are bigger than others. What was the lie?"

Lissa hesitated. Not out of good Candor shame of telling a lie but because this conversation seemed to be leading dangerously close to forbidden topics. Slowly she said, "It was about my aptitude test results….."

"And you got Dauntless right?"

"No, that's the point. I didn't. They thought I'd stay in Candor."

"Why?"

"Because I told them I would."

"Why didn't you then?"

"It's not really important."

"If it's not important why'd you lie about it?

"Panic I guess."

"Over test results?"

Lissa didn't say anything for a long moment. It wasn't really panic over test results. It was panic over that warning. "Shauna," she said finally. "Go say hi to your mom for me."


	16. We're Friends

Tobias lingered in the hallways of the Dauntless complex. He couldn't hear the noise from The Pit but he could imagine it. It was Visiting Day which meant that there would be a whole crowd of mothers and fathers and siblings reunited with his fellow Initiates. Blaise's family would be in blue and Ash, Shauna, and LIssa's families all in black and white. Even little Haven's family would be there deck in Amity red and yellow. Eric's family would be there too and Tobias briefly toyed with the idea of going to see the people why could raise such a monster but in the end he decided against it.

The thought of going to The Pit just seemed pointless. Moreover it seemed down right depressing though he wasn't entirely sure why. He would have thought it was because he knew no one would be there for him but surely that couldn't be it as the only person knew well from his old faction was the person that drove him away from it. Above all Tobias did not want to see that face.

He balled his fists at the thought of it until his knuckles turned red and white and his palms hurt from where his nails dug into the skin.

The Training Room, he finally decided. He would go to the Training Room. It was quickly becoming his refuge whenever he was angry, and it should be empty at least until the Rankings were posted.

"Oh no. Not you too."

Tobias looked up in surprise. Shauna was just leaving the Training Room. "Don't tell me you're not expecting anyone either."

Tobias cocked his head momentarily confused, but Shauna just shook her head. "Nevermind," she said as she passed him undoubtedly on the way to The Pit. He decided not to worry about her and pushed his way through the doors.

"Lissa?" His first reaction was to retreat back through the doors but the girl just looked up from where she was sitting and called out to him.

"You don't have to go," she said. "I don't mind your company."

Tobias hesitated for a moment but joined her on the floor. He fingered one of the throwing knives nervously running the pad of his index finger over the blade.

"Not expecting anyone either?" Lissa asked after a long moment.

Tobias nodded. "There's no one to really miss me."

"Sounds like there is no one worth missing in Abnegation either."

Tobias raised his eyes from the knife. "What about you? What's your excuse?"

Lissa shrugged. "Don't really have one." Then, "Do you ever feel like you made the wrong choice?"

"In what? Choosing Dauntless?" Tobias blinked. "No never. Why do you?"

"No."

"Then why ask?"

"It's just, my aptitude test didn't read Dauntless."

"It didn't for me either." Tobias wasn't sure what made him admit to that but it seemed right. "What did it tell you?"

"It told me I should be a Stiff."

Tobias swallowed a curt laugh. "You wouldn't fit in. That's a compliment."

"And we both know I'm not at all selfless."

Tobias wasn't quite sure what to say to that so he just shrugged. "Computer glitch maybe?"

Lissa sighed. She seemed to be debating something in her head and Tobias let her be. They didn't actually need to be speaking. He fiddled with the knife again.

"Actually…."

Lissa's voice startled him into looking up at her.

"Actually, the results came back weird."

"What do you mean?"

"They came back undecided."

"Does that mean something?"

"The tester said something. Said it meant I was Divergent."

"Divergent," Tobias traced the sound of the word in his head. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know. No one seems to know." She wasn't saying something but Tobias didn't press it.

"You can't tell anyone." Lissa said suddenly. "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone."

"Why'd you tell me?"

"Cause you're a friend. Cause I trust you."

Tobias felt a smile spread across his face. He could help it. "I won't tell."

"Thanks." Then she did something unexpected. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He tensed for a moment then relaxed into the hug.

"No problem," he said into her hair. She smelled like lilies. "We're friends." The word stuck on his tongue but it felt right. "We look out for each other."


End file.
